WebMD.com reports that 63 percent of Americans sleep on their side. Additionally, the side sleeping posture is recommended by sleep specialist to reduce snoring and sleep apnea as it tends to open up the airways. The rationale is that the side sleeping posture reduces the retraction and posterior translation of the mandible relative to the temporal articulation which generally occurs while one sleeps on his or her back. This more neutral position not only reduces stress on the joint itself, but also allows for improved respiratory air flow and less restriction in the oropharynx area of the throat. Furthermore, according to most specialists, sleeping on ones left side in particular reduces the propensity for heartburn and reduces the stress on the heart of a pregnant woman. Unfortunately, pillows on the market disregard proper anatomical support and needed pressure relief of the head and neck, usually propping the head up too high, thereby creating lateral stress to the joints, discs, ligaments and muscles of the neck and upper back.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a pillow with perfect support and comfort of the head, neck, shoulders and jaw that supports the head and neck in the neutral anatomical position for those individuals who wish to sleep on their sides.